yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Onomatopaira
| romaji_name = Onomatopea | image = Onomatopaira-LVAL-EN-R-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 06595475 | effect_types = Condition, Cost, Effect | vilore = Bạn chỉ có thể kích hoạt 1 "Onomatopaira" mỗi lượt. Gửi 1 lá bài từ tay bạn vào Mộ; thêm lên đến 2 trong các quái thú sau từ Bộ bài của bạn vào tay bạn (bạn không thể thêm 2 con trong cùng thể loại). ● 1 quái thú "Zubaba" ● 1 quái thú "Gagaga" ● 1 quái thú "Gogogo" ● 1 quái thú "Dododo" | lore = You can only activate 1 "Onomatopaira" per turn. Send 1 card from your hand to the GY; add up to 2 of these monsters from your Deck to your hand (you cannot add 2 from the same category). ● 1 "Zubaba" monster ● 1 "Gagaga" monster ● 1 "Gogogo" monster ● 1 "Dododo" monster | fr_lore = Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Onomatopaire" par tour. Envoyez 1 carte depuis votre main au Cimetière ; ajoutez max. 2 de ces monstres depuis votre Deck à votre main (vous ne pouvez pas en ajouter 2 de la même catégorie). ● 1 monstre "Zubaba" ● 1 monstre "Gagaga" ● 1 monstre "Gogogo" ● 1 monstre "Dododo" | de_lore = Du kannst nur 1 „Onomatopoesie-Paar“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. Lege 1 Karte von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof; füge deiner Hand bis zu 2 dieser Monster von deinem Deck hinzu (du kannst ihr nicht 2 von derselben Kategorie hinzufügen). ● 1 „Zubaba“-Monster ● 1 „Gagaga“-Monster ● 1 „Gogogo“-Monster ● 1 „Dododo“-Monster | it_lore = Puoi attivare solo 1 "Onomatocoppia" per turno. Manda 1 carta dalla tua mano al Cimitero; aggiungi fino a 2 di questi mostri dal tuo Deck alla tua mano (non puoi aggiungere 2 delle stessa categoria). ● 1 mostro "Zubaba" ● 1 mostro "Gagaga" ● 1 mostro "Gogogo" ● 1 mostro "Dododo" |pt_lore = Você só pode ativar 1 "Onomatopar" por turno. Envie 1 card da sua mão para o Cemitério; adicione até 2 desses monstros do seu Deck à sua mão (você não pode adicionar 2 da mesma categoria). ● 1 monstro "Zubaba" ● 1 monstro "Gagaga" ● 1 monstro "Gogogo" ● 1 monstro "Dododo" | es_lore = Sólo puedes activar 1 "Onomatopar" por turno. Manda al Cementerio 1 carta en tu mano; añade a tu mano hasta 2 de estos monstruos en tu Deck (no puedes añadir 2 de la misma categoría). ● 1 monstruo "Zubaba" ● 1 monstruo "Gagaga" ● 1 monstruo "Gogogo" ● 1 monstruo "Dododo" | ja_lore = 手札を１枚墓地へ送って発動できる。デッキから以下のモンスターの内１体ずつ、合計２体までを手札に加える。「オノマト連携」は１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。 ●「ズババ」と名のついたモンスター ●「ガガガ」と名のついたモンスター ●「ゴゴゴ」と名のついたモンスター ●「ドドド」と名のついたモンスター | ko_lore = 패를 1장 묘지에 보내고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 이하의 몬스터 중 1장씩, 총 2장까지 패에 넣는다. “오노마토 페어”는 1턴에 1장 밖에 발동할 수 없다. ● "주바바" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 ● "가가가" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 ● "고고고" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 ● "도도도" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Onomat | supports_archetypes = * Zubaba * Gagaga * Gogogo * Dododo | action = * Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost * Adds from Deck to hand | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 10953 }}